


Kylo's Religion

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kinktober and Beyond [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinks, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Part one of a new series...Kinktober prompts... though it will be updated and added to when the mood strikes me...and strikes our boys.First prompt - ass worshipAnd that is pretty self-explanatory.





	Kylo's Religion

"Turn around."

The order washed over Hux like a wave, and he moved as if a wave had crashed into him, unable to fight against the force of it all. He went without a fight, as he always did... whenever Kylo asked, demanded, _this_.

In a previous life, in a long distant time, this would have disgusted the General of The First Order. But when Kylo Ren arrived, he shattered everything and build anew.

Hux turned around and the appreciative hum from Kylo was impossible to miss. Nothing about Kylo was subtle and at times like these, he made Hux's blood rush hot and fast in his veins.

"Look at you, so perfect," Kylo muttered as he leaned forward and nestled his face between Hux's cheeks. A long time ago Hux would have gotten embarrassed, would have pushed this large man away... but not now and never with Kylo. He was the only one allowed to do this, who was allowed to see this.

Hux let out a long moan when Kylo's long, regal nose nudged at him and Hux widened his stance without a verbal prompt from Kylo.

Hux knew what Kylo wanted.  
Hux knew what _he _wanted.

A firm touch at the small of his back had the General bend forward, giving the Supreme Leader the access he so desperately craved.

Large, strong bare hands spread Hux open, a hum of approval shooting through him as Kylo began his slow, torturous work that both of them loved and craved so much.

It didn't take long for the inside of Hux's thighs to be soaked with Kylo's spit. It didn't take long for Hux's legs to tremble with pleasure and absolute need.

The Supreme Leader always took his time, especially when it came to his General's ass. Others would find it degrading and dirty, but not Hux. Hux found power in it, found power in how consumed Kylo became. How Hux became Kylo's singular focus.

It was during these times that Hux was thankful the war had been won, there was no way the Supreme Leader could be stopped once he started _this_.

Kylo was his most hungry when he returned from missions or some sort of 'diplomatic' bullshit he had to attend. He always fought Hux to come with him, almost begging Hux to join him every time, but Hux never went. He wasn't yet secure enough with their victory and he felt that one of them had to always stay behind.

Eventually, Hux could no longer support himself and they fell to the ground with the help of the Force as the Supreme Leader refused to stop what he was doing. The only thing that would ever make him stop would be if the words came from Hux.

Hux would never tell him to stop.

Kylo worshipped Hux more reverently than he did the Force during these times. Hux was all Kylo saw, all he wanted to feel, to smell, to taste.

"Supreme Leader..." Hux panted out as a warning as well as out of adoration. He was close, so close but he just needed a little more... needed what only his Supreme Leader could give him.

Hux felt the smile against his damp skin, felt the telltale sign of the Force surrounding them before Kylo focused and his intimate Force energy joined his tongue... lapping at Hux, then pushing a little further... the Force lapping at his prostate as Kylo's tongue lapped at his walls.

_That's it, _Hux heard Kylo in his mind and that was all it took for Hux to come; his walls clenching around Kylo's tongue and his Force energy. Kylo's licking came to stop and removed his tongue and energy. He laid beside Hux, nudged him softly so he would turn on his side to face Kylo.

Hux's eyes fluttered open, a look of utter bliss on his face - skin flushed red, his breath still coming out in soft pants. He reached for Kylo's belt and Kylo was quick to grab Hux's hand and brought his knuckles to his lips.

"Kylo..."

"It's alright."

"You came in your briefs again, didn't you?" It was more of a statement and said with fondness more than anything else.

Kylo only flashed him a smile and kissed his knuckles again.


End file.
